So i have a crush on an axe murderer
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: MOVIE BASED.18 year old Alyssa Jiroux is a major horror movie fan, her favorite movie being The Shining. when Alyssa mysteriously ends up at the Overlook hotel, she finds herself a big part of the movie. but will she survive?
1. The arrival

**hello all, how goes it? YAY, this is my first Shining story!! i love the movie, and i'm in the process of reading the book right now. i hope at least one person gets enjoyment out of this fic, and i'd like to note that i've only seen The Shining _ONCE_, so i apologize if i'm off on some things. anywho, i hope you enjoy, and _please_ review!!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own The Shining(the book or movie), or any of the characters. i only own Alyssa Jiroux**

* * *

Alyssa Jiroux sighed as she ran down the sidewalk and down the driveway of her house. "Martha, I'm home!!" she called, looking around the house.

No answer.

Alyssa sighed and dropped her backpack on the couch, grabbing the tv remote and turning the tv on. She flipped to AMC, her favorite movie channel. A horror movie was on at the moment.

The Shining.

"_awesome_, one of my favorites!!" Alyssa said. she sat on the couch, and watched about an hour and a half of the movie. The phone rang and she sighed angrily, setting the DVR to record the remainder of the movie. She hurried into the kitchen and grabbed the wall phone. "hello?"

"oh good, you're home" snapped her foster mom, Martha Perkins.

"what's wrong Martha?" Alyssa asked in a bored tone.

"listen Alyssa, you have to drive down to Sam's and pick up Nate and me"

Alyssa sighed and rolled her eyes. "you and Nate both too drunk to drive home again?" she asked bitterly.

"_no_, we just need you to come get us!" Martha snapped in an obviously drunk voice.

"ok, _fine_. I'm on my way" Alyssa muttered, hanging up the phone before Martha could say anything more. She went outside and got into her car, a 1979 yellow Camaro. She started the engine and back out onto the road, heading for the local bar, Sam's. she glanced beside her and saw that her book, The Shining, was on the passenger seat. _"I must've forgot to take it inside earlier"_ Alyssa thought. Sighing, she reached over and picked up the book, looking up just in time to see another can swerve into her lane. Alyssa screamed as the cars hit, and there was a bright flash of light before everything went black…

* * *

**ok, i know this chapter is _really_ short, but the next will hopefully be longer(and better). _please_ review!! oh, and by the way, can anyone guess where i got the title of this fic from? hint: i got the idea from another movie title**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	2. The Overlook,wait, WHAT?

**hey everyone, here's another chapter already!! _HUZAH_!!!! anywho, i hope y'all like this chapter, and please review!!**

**DISCLAIMER:i _do not_ own The Shining(the book or movie), or any of the characters. i only own Alyssa Jiroux**

* * *

Alyssa groaned and opened her eyes. she sat up and gasped in shock. She wasn't in her car anymore!! In fact, she wasn't even anywhere near her house!! "what happened?! Where am i?!" she said, scrambling to her feet. She looked around and saw that she was surrounded by woods. she spotted a long, curving road that led up around a mountain. _"wow, it looks like the road that lead to the Overlook hotel in The Shining"_ she thought. "maybe I should follow it. It _is_ a road, and maybe I'll find somewhere I can get help" so Alyssa started jogging down the road, careful when she can to a long curve that was really close to the edge of the mountain. "don't want t fall over the edge" she said out loud. The last thing she wanted to do was fall over the edge to her death. "now if only I knew where I am"

...

after about an hour of walking, Alyssa saw a large building near the mountaintop. "_finally_!" she cried, picking up her pace. "maybe someone there can… wait a minute" Alyssa slid to a stop, nearly falling on her face. The building was not only HUGE, but it was very familiar. "it's the building that was used for exterior shots of the Overlook!!" Alyssa gasped. "_wow_, I can't believe it's here! I wonder if there's anyone in there" she slowly approached the front entrance of the building. She glanced to her right and gasped. "the hedge maze!" she whispered, her heart hammering in her chest. "that's still here too? weird" she walked up to the big front door and knocked. She jumped when she heard a voice from the other side of the door. "hello?!" Alyssa called. The door swung open, and Alyssa's eyes widened.

"who are you? are you all right?" the woman at the door asked. She had short black hair and large brown eyes. she was wearing a long denim dress, big boots, and had a very pale complexion.

_"Shelly Duvall?!"_ Alyssa thought. _"why in the world is she here? and why does she still look like she did 30 years ago?"_

"are you ok?'

Alyssa jumped and looked at Shelly. "uh, n-no, I'm not ok. I'm l-lost" she stammered, swallowing hard.

Shelly frowned. "oh, well please come in. I'm sure Mr. Ullman wouldn't mind"

"Mr. _who_?" Alyssa said, not knowing if she'd heard right.

"Mr. Ullman, he's the owner of this hotel"

"the Overlook?" Alyssa said hesitantly.

"yes, that's right. so you've heard of it?"

Alyssa swallowed hard again and nodded. "yeah, yeah i-I've heard of it"

Shelly laughed a little. "oh boy, please pardon my rudeness, I forgot to introduce myself" she held her hand out to Alyssa. "my name is Wendy, Wendy Torrence"

...

Alyssa's jaw dropped. She quickly closed her mouth again. "oh, it… it's nice to meet you Mrs. Torrence. I'm Alyssa, Alyssa Jiroux"

Wendy smiled a little. "it's nice to meet you too Alyssa. And please, just call me Wendy"

Alyssa nodded, her mind spinning. _"what's going on?! Am I losing my mind?!"_

"how'd you get way up here anyway?" Wendy asked.

Alyssa looked at her. "oh, i… I walked here. I was driving my car, and I got hit. Then I woke up a few miles down the mountain"

"oh my god, are you sure you're all right?! where's your car?"

Alyssa shrugged. "I don't know, it was gone when I woke up. I know that sounds pretty strange, but…"

"don't worry about it, everything's going to be ok now"

Alyssa smiled.

"besides, the more the merrier around here" Wendy added.

"what do you mean? You aren't the only one here?" Alyssa asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"oh no, my husband and son are here too. my husband got the job as winter caretaker for the Overlook and well, here we are! Oh, Jack will want to meet you. follow me"

Alyssa nodded and followed Shelly, uh, Wendy, down a long hallway. "wow, this place is like a maze isn't it?" she said.

Wendy laughed. "yes, it is. We've only been here a few weeks, but it actually doesn't take long to learn your way around" the two then turned a corner into a large room. There was a winding staircase that Alyssa recognized.

_"this is the room where Wendy finally realizes that Jack is crazy!"_ she thought. She jumped at the steady clacking sound of typewriter keys.

_Clack_

_clack_

_clack_

"shit!"

"Jack?" Wendy called as she and Alyssa entered the room.

Alyssa's heart practically stopped beating when she saw the one and only Jack Nicholson sitting at a large desk. _"no wait, he's Jack Torrence now, right?"_ she thought. Jack looked up at the sound of Wendy's voice, and his eyes widened at the sight of Alyssa.

"well now, who's this?" Jack asked. Alyssa blushed. She'd always thought Jack Nicholson was really handsome in The Shining, and seeing him in person just made her crush worse.

"this is Alyssa Jiroux. She got lost when she got in a car accident"

Jack frowned. "oh, well are you going to be all right?"

Alyssa giggled. "my, you two sure are concerned about a total stranger! But yes, I think I'll be fine"

Jack smiled. "well it's very nice to meet you Ms. Jiroux. It's not every day that I meet a pretty girl around here" Alyssa blushed as Jack took her hand and kissed it.

"oh, well... th-thank you!" she stammered.

Jack just laughed. "well Alyssa, you're welcome to stay at the Overlook. It is a hotel after all"

Alyssa nodded. "thank you both so much!"

Wendy smiled. "well I'd better show you around then and introduce you to Danny" she turned to Jack. "We'll see you later, ok hon?" she said.

He nodded. "yeah, ok" he muttered, his eyes never leaving Alyssa. She turned to look at him before she and Wendy left. Jack just smiled and winked at her.

Alyssa blushed again, her heart hammering in her chest as she followed Wendy. _"this is going to be interesting"_ she thought.

* * *

**well, how's that one? i hope you like it so far, and _please_ review!!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


End file.
